1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sit up exercising apparatus, and particularly relates to a sit up exercising apparatus on which the exercising force required for a user to sit up can be adjusted based on the user's age or physical condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Different exercising apparatuses are available to exercise different parts of a user's body such as chest, legs, arms, waist and the like. A sit up exercising apparatus is used to exercise a person's waist. A conventional sit up exercising apparatus generally comprises a padded board and an ankle strap. The padded board has a bottom end and a bead end and is generally mounted horizontal like a bench. The padded board on some advanced versions of the conventional sit up exercising apparatus can raise the bottom end of the padded board to increase the force required to do a sit up. However, sit up exerciser do not have the capability to reduce the force required to do a sit up. The ankle strap is attached to the board at the bottom end. To use the conventional sit up exerciser, a user lies on the padded board with his or her feet through the ankle strap and sits up to exercise his or her waist. However, constantly pressing a person's backbone against the padded board may be uncomfortable or injure the backbone of a weak user.
Therefore, the invention provides a sit up exercising apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.